A Teu Lado
by SakuraAngelSex
Summary: Ele havia voltado como um héroi. Mais agora que estava em casa, ela tomou-lhe os pensamentos, e ele descobriu que ela ja não era mais a mesma.


Notas das autoras:

Oi Minna-san, está fic é uma One-Shot, feita por mim e pela Hinata_Hyu. Está fic hentai de NaruHina, é o resultado de duas irmãs Eros sem sono no meio da noite. E esperamos que vocês gostem.!!!

Disclaimer:

Naruto não é nosso, ele pertence ao seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto. Mais a história, pertence a mim e a Hinata_Hyu.

Obs: Esta fic é Universo Alternativo.

Casal Protagonista: Naruto & Hinata.

OBS IMPORTANTE: Esta fic é para maiores de 18 anos. ELA TEM LINGUAGEM E CONTEÚDO ADULTO. Avisados...

Autoras: SakuraAngelSex e Hinata_Hyu.

通貨の顔旋盤

¤¤ A Teu Lado ¤¤

通貨の顔旋盤

__A Teu Lado__

_***A Teu Lado***_

___

___

___

Naruto havia acabado de entrar em sua nova casa. Konoha agora estava a salvo. Madara estava morto, Sasuke havia voltado para a vila depois de Sakura ter ido atrás do mesmo.

Agora Sasuke e Sakura estavam de casamento marcado, e todos da vila e do mundo ninja poderiam descansar em paz.

_**Uuuh, uuuuh...**_

_**Narana narana...narana narananana... Narana narana narana narananana...**_

Todos estavam muito felizes, mais Naruto sentia que faltava algo ao mesmo. Ele estava feliz por ter lutado, e conseguido com a ajuda de Sasuke matar Madara.

Mais agora ali, parado em frente à porta de sua casa, ele notara que estava se sentindo sozinho, apesar de todos os amigos que tinha.

_**Apesar dos desencontros**_

_**E da chuva no caminho**_

_**Ao seu lado, sigo o meu destino.**_

O jovem herói da vila abriu a porta de seu novo pequeno apartamento, já que o antigo havia sido destruído, assim como toda a vila.

Mais agora tudo estava sendo reconstruído, e o povo de Konoha estava reconstruindo a mesma com muita alegria, por saberem que Naruto estava ali, para proteger a todos.

_**Apesar do vento forte.**___

_**E de todos os naufrágios.**___

_**Ao seu lado, sei que estou á salvo.**___

O loiro adentrou o local, notando que se parecia muito com o seu antigo apartamento, e logo fechara a porta do mesmo.

Não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo consigo, mais ele estava muito triste. Jogou-se na cama sem animo para nada.

_**Com você sou invencível.**_

_**Não conheço o impossível.**_

_**Quando volto, te encontro aqui.**_

Consertou-se um pouco na cama, olhando para o teto enquanto pensava, em como havia chegado ate ali.

- "Será que o Ero-sennin está feliz? Será que consegui tudo o que ele queria, que eu conseguir-se?"

Pensava enquanto olhava o teto. Fechou os olhos por um breve momento, lembrando de alguns momentos de sua vida.

_**Deixe-me viver assim sempre. **_

_**Sempre, ao teu lado.**_

_Naruto estava debaixo de um pé de arvore, havia acabado de treinar. Estava cansado e sentado ao chão._

_Jiraya estava ao seu lado, sentado de costas para o mesmo, assim como Naruto também matinha as costas na de seu mestre, se apoiando no mesmo, enquanto começava a cochilar._

_**No cantinho de algum beijo.**_

_**Do limite de seus planos.**_

_**Deixe-me viver sempre ao teu lado.**_

_**Ao Teu lado.**_

_Seus olhos já estavam terminando de se fechar, quando ouviu a voz de seu mestre em um leve sussurro._

_- Quero que você faça a diferença neste mundo, Naruto._

_**Na lembrança de um suspiro.**_

_**De um calor, de um abraço.**_

_**Deixe-me viver sempre ao teu lado.**_

O loiro que se lembrava disso, ali parado sozinho naquele quarto, enquanto olhava aquele teto, sorriu consigo mesmo, e logo fechou os olhos lembrando-se de mais um momento de sua vida, que havia passado despercebido pelo mesmo.

_- Não adianta resistir. Desista, entregue a Kyuubi, e me ajude a trazer paz a este mundo de guerras. _

_**Sempre Ao Teu Lado...**_

_**Sempre Ao Teu Lado...**_

_- Nunca, desgraçado._

_Naruto estava com as mãos presas ao chão, deitado de bruços, enquanto Pein conversava com o mesmo. _

_Assim que ouviu as palavras do loiro, Pein avançou sobre o mesmo, mais logo em seguida parou. _

_**Narana narana...narana narananana... Narana narana narana narananana...**_

_Todos estavam olhando a cena, alguém havia tomado a frente de Naruto. Alguém o estava protegendo._

_- Hinata? O que esta fazendo aqui sua idiota? Saia da frente, você vai morrer._

_Gritava Naruto preocupado com a segurança, de uma linda jovem de cabelos azulados e olhos perolados, que havia se colocado em sua frente, para proteger o mesmo._

_**Apesar da tempestade.**_

_**Que balança nosso barco.**_

_**Ao Teu Lado, sempre estou calmo.**_

_- Não posso._

_- Por quê?_

_- Naruto-kun, eu sempre te observei. Sempre vê você lutar, e tentar ser melhor cada vez mais. Mais não era só por que eu te admirava. _

_**Apesar do mais difícil.**_

_**Por que nada é tão fácil.**_

_**Ao Te Lado, nada me dá medo.**_

_- O que esta dizendo Hinata? Saia daí agora._

_- Eu..._

_Ela olhava para o inimigo, como se o mesmo não estiver-se ali, e logo a mesma deixou seus lábios escorregarem em palavras, que deixaram o coração do loiro completamente abalado._

_- Eu te amo._

_**Com você sou invencível.**_

_**Não conheço o impossível.**_

_**Quando volto e te encontro aqui...**_

_E dizendo isto ela partiu de encontro ao inimigo, para poder proteger-lo. Naruto arregalou os olhos, e em um grito desesperado, o mesmo falou._

_- Não._

_- Shira Tensei._

_Logo o loiro pode ver o corpo da linda jovem ser jogado para longe, com sérios ferimentos, se não tiver-se matado a mesma. _

_**Deixe-me viver sempre ao teu lado.**_

_**Ao Teu lado.**_

_A raiva e tristeza que possuirão o coração de Naruto naquele momento eram realmente indescritíveis, e logo todos puderam ver o resultado disso, as oito caldas da Kyuubi estavam amostras para todos verem, a ira de Naruto._

O jovem herói que se lembrava claramente, destes pequenos flashs em sua mente, logo se levantou inquieto.

Como o mesmo podia ter esquecido daquilo? Como será que Hinata estava? Ele nem ao menos havia procurado a mesma depois de ter votado.

_**No cantinho de algum beijo.**_

_**Do limite de seus planos.**_

_**Deixe-me viver sempre ao teu lado.**_

_**Ao Teu lado.**_

Ela o amava, e só agora ele sabia disso. Mais por que ele se sentia tão mal, por ter se esquecido dela? Ela não era apenas uma amiga, que não era nem tão intima assim?

Levantou-se e caminhou ate a janela, o mesmo precisa de um pouco de ar. Levou, seus olhos azuis como gotas do oceano até o céu, onde contemplou a lua por um longo tempo.

Depois de alguns minutos o mesmo olhara para as ruas de Konoha, e surpreendera-se ao ver Hinata caminhando pelas ruas.

Ela estava de costas para ele, mais ele sabia que era ela. Ele jamais esqueceria o jeito meigo de andar, e os leves e delicados movimentos da mesma.

_**Na lembrança de um suspiro.**_

_**De um calor, de um abraço.**_

_**Deixe-me viver sempre ao teu lado.**_

Sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes, o loiro pulou de sua janela e seguiu a mesma, para logo gritar como sempre fazia.

- Hinata.

O coração da jovem Hyuuga disparou ao ouvir a voz do homem que amava. A mesma pensava que depois de sua declaração publica, seria humilhante ser rejeitada pelo mesmo em publico, principalmente agora.

O loiro se aproximou rapidamente da morena, que parou de caminhar, enquanto mantinha a cabeça baixa, e assim que parou diante da mesma, o loiro logo falou.

_**Sempre Ao Teu Lado...**_

_**Sempre Ao Teu Lado...**_

- Hinata. O que esta fazendo aqui sozinha?

A morena que já estava vermelha, e ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa, falou em voz triste, ao se lembrar o motivo porque estava ali.

- Estava falando com a Hokage.

- Sobre o que?

- É que eu não serei mais kunoichi.

- Por quê?

A morena ficou quieta por um momento, e logo levantou o rosto. Naruto não podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

_**Narana narana...narana narananana... Narana narana narana narananana...**_

Os olhos de Hinata estavam fechados, e os mesmo pareciam estar feridos. O loiro que estava pasmo com o que acabara de ver levara as mãos ate o rosto da Hyuuga o acariciando levemente sobre os olhos, enquanto falava tristemente.

- A culpa é minha.

A jovem morena, logo tocou na mão que acariciava seus olhos, enquanto falava rapidamente para o dono da mesma.

_**Apesar do vento forte.**_

_**E de todos os naufrágios.**_

_**Ao seu lado, sei que estou á salvo.**_

- Não é verdade Naruto-kun. Eu fui lá, por que te amo, e queria te proteger.

- Se eu tiver-se sido mais forte, você não estaria assim.

Dizia o loiro enquanto acariciava a face da morena, que agora sentia um ar quente perto de seu rosto, e logo sussurrara.

- Naruto-kun.

Os lábios de Hinata logo foram tomados, pelos lábios vorazes e sedentos de Naruto, que sentia um misto de tristeza e necessidade ao beijar a morena, que correspondera ao beijo rapidamente.

_**Com você sou invencível.**_

_**Não conheço o impossível.**_

_**Quando volto, te encontro aqui.**_

Era o primeiro beijo dela, e estava sendo com o homem que a amava.

- "Será que ele está sentindo pena de mim?"

E com este pensamento, Hinata logo se afastara do mesmo, fazendo com que houver-se uma distancia entre os dois.

Naruto que só agora percebera o que fizera, rapidamente falou.

- Hinata gomem.

- Não precisa se desculpar Naruto-kun. Eu te amo, mais não quero que fique comigo por pena.

- Pena?

_**Apesar da tempestade.**_

_**Que balança nosso barco.**_

_**Ao Teu Lado, sempre estou calmo.**_

Perguntou o loiro confuso com as palavras dela. Depois de alguns minutos, ele logo entendeu do que ela estava falando, e aproximando-se mais da mesma, ele logo falou.

- Hinata, não te beijei por que estava com pena. Te beijei por que desejei seus lábios. Eu queria beijar você.

Hinata levantou a cabeça, mesmo não podendo ver Naruto, a mesma sussurrou corada.

- Naruto-kun.

O loiro logo se aproximou da mesma, sendo tomado por uma coragem, e um desejo que o mesmo jamais sentira, e logo abraçara a jovem Hyuuga, enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos.

- Naruto-kun.

_**Com você sou invencível.**_

_**Não conheço o impossível.**_

_**Quando volto e te encontro aqui...**_

A mesma sussurrou sentindo o calor do corpo dele contra o seu, e quando estava para protestar, o mesmo colou ainda mais seus corpos, e sussurrou baixinho no ouvido da mesma.

- Eu te quero Hinata. Não sei dizer por que. Não sei dizer o que é isto que estou sentindo, mais eu te quero. Quero te proteger, e quero-te ver sempre alegre, e sorrindo timidamente para mim. Quero-te ver desmaiar por estar tão perto de mim, e te sentir bem perto de mim sempre.

- Naruto-kun.

- Fiquei comigo esta noite?

_**Deixe-me viver sempre ao teu lado.**_

_**Ao Teu lado.**_

Hinata não sabia o que dizer, ela sabia que Naruto estava pedindo para que ela fosse dele. Ela sabia que se fizer-se isto, não teria mais volta.

Ela estava presa em seus pensamentos, quando sentiu a mão do loiro que tanto amava, escorregar por seu rosto em uma caricia o que provocou um leve gemido da mesma, com uma única resposta.

- Hai.

Depois de ouvir a resposta de Hinata, Naruto não pensou duas vezes, a tomou em seus braços, e pulando sobre uma arvore, chegou ate o telhado, e entrou em casa pela janela.

Assim que adentrou o pequeno apartamento, o loiro sorriu. Não um sorriso brincalhão, mais sim um sorriso serio de alegria. Ele estava feliz por ela estar ali.

_**No cantinho de algum beijo.**_

_**Do limite de seus planos.**_

_**Deixe-me viver sempre ao teu lado.**_

_**Ao Teu lado.**_

Hinata sentiu seu coração acelerar, quanto Naruto a deitou em sua cama. O coração da jovem Hyuuga estava totalmente acelerado, e a mesma sentia que ele podia ouvir os batimentos de seu coração.

Ele sorriu ao ver como ela estava nervosa. Era muito natural ela estar nervosa, afinal era sua primeira vez, e ele queria fazer com que fosse inesquecível.

Com um sorriso meigo em seus lábios, o loiro deslizou uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto corado da jovem Hyuuga, que relaxou ao toque do mesmo.

Naruto logo aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela, e sussurrou sensualmente.

- Não tenha medo, eu estou aqui. Farei com que esta noite seja inesquecível, para nós dois.

A morena sorriu timidamente. Mais seu sorriso logo desapareceu de seus lábios, o loiro que notara isto rapidamente, logo falara em voz triste.

_**Na lembrança de um suspiro.**_

_**De um calor, de um abraço.**_

_**Deixe-me viver sempre ao teu lado.**_

- O que foi Hina?

Sem dizer uma palavra à jovem Hyuuga levou suas mãos ate o rosto do loiro, acariciando o mesmo, enquanto desenhava o contorno de seu rosto, para logo falar em voz triste.

- Eu queria poder te ver agora. O seu sorriso sempre foi um motivo para eu esquecer a tristeza, e mesmo agora no escuro, eu posso ver-lo em meus pensamentos.

Naruto não sabia dizer o que estava sentindo. Aquele sentimento era tão doloroso e perturbador. Ele não queria ver-la triste, ele queria ver-la sorrindo como sempre.

Ele estava sentindo o coração doer, enquanto as lagrimas desciam pela face pálida e ao mesmo tempo avermelhada da jovem a sua frente.

_**Apesar da tempestade.**_

_**Que balança nosso barco.**_

_**Ao Teu Lado, sempre estou calmo.**_

Ele não queria que nada a ferir-se, e ele a protegeria de agora em diante, para que nada nem ninguém viessem a magoar-la.

Sem notar o que estava fazendo, o jovem herói de Konoha decidiu se deixar guiar por seus instintos, e logo o mesmo estava enxugando as lagrimas de Hinata, enquanto beijava os olhos da mesma.

As mãos de Naruto correram para baixo dos cabelos de Hinata, acariciando os mesmos lentamente, enquanto seus lábios percorriam o rosto alvo da mesma, enxugando as lagrimas dela.

Por que tudo o que ele queria, era que ela sorrir-se de novo.

_**Apesar do mais difícil.**_

_**Por que nada é tão fácil.**_

_**Ao Te Lado, nada me dá medo.**_

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo ou dizendo. Deixando-se guiar apenas por seus instintos, o loiro logo estava sussurrando para Hinata, enquanto enxugava as lagrimas da mesma com os lábios.

- Por favor, não chora. Bate-me. Faz com que eu sofra me humilhe e me despreze, mais não chore. Por que a única coisa que eu não posso suportar, é ver você chorar, isto destrói meu coração completamente.

E dizendo estás palavras o loiro logo tomou os lábios da jovem Hyuuga, em um doce beijo de algum sentimento, que o mesmo ainda não sabia explicar.

_**Sempre Ao Teu Lado...**_

_**Sempre Ao Teu Lado...**_


End file.
